


3:36 AM

by epan



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, just really sweet fluffy things, there's like a smooch in there somewhere I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epan/pseuds/epan
Summary: Jaebum wakes up to the familiar glow of a desk lamp coming from the far side of the room. He hears soft music playing faintly, so as to not wake him up. The next thing he notices is that the bed is a little colder than it's supposed to be.





	

Jaebum wakes up to the familiar glow of a desk lamp coming from the far side of the room. He hears soft music playing faintly, so as to not wake him up. The next thing he notices is that the bed is a little colder than it's supposed to be.

He shifts to look over to where the light is coming from, and he sees Jinyoung tapping away at his laptop.

Jinyoung's eyelids are heavy, but he can't get himself relaxed enough to sleep. He'd had trouble falling asleep and gave up when he realized Jaebum was already snoring. Jinyoung tries to tire himself out with work, but while it's making him sleepy and yawn occasionally, the second he leans back, he's immediately shot into being awake. He glances to the bottom right corner of his screen.

_[3:36 AM]_

Annoyed, but unmoved by the situation, he trudges on, looking over his documents, and letting himself hum along to the music he's playing just so he doesn't feel lonely staying up so late.

He interrupts himself when he sees a shadow in the corner of his eye shifting around. Alarmed, Jinyoung turned around to see Jaebum sitting up in bed. The long groan Jaebum let out sounded more like an old, heavy door than whatever sound a normal human would emit.

"Aww, don't stop singing now. You were just getting to the good part" Jaebum says, sleepily grinning up at Jinyoung before he gets up to walk to him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Jinyoung asks, concerned, completely ignoring Jaebum's request.

"Nah," Jaebum says, seemingly forgetting about his previous request and wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's shoulders before leaning against his back. He kisses Jinyoung's cheek. "Work? Do you want me to make you coffee?"

Jinyoung sighs and leans back against Jaebum, letting himself get held by him. "Not really. I was trying to exhaust myself."

Jaebum noticeably pauses for a moment to think before saying, "Tea then?"

Jinyoung stops to consider the offer."You'd really do that?"

Jaebum pecks him on the cheek again. "Of course I would." he replies, letting go and walking out the door.

Jinyoung can hear him in their apartment kitchen turning on the electric kettle and open up the cabinets for mugs and tea bags. Jinyoung thinks back to a few minutes ago where he'd been in Jaebum's arms. A wry chuckle escapes him when he thinks of how sweet he is, offering to make him tea even if he was the one who woke him up. He rests his head on his hands, letting his thoughts drift slowly.

Before he knows it, Jaebum calling him from the kitchen wakes him up. He stretches his back, getting up before meeting Jaebum at their kitchen table that's he's gone through the trouble of setting with two mugs of tea and a jar of biscuits elegantly placed in the middle.

And they just talk.

They don't talk a lot, but they talk enough. Both of them are tired and they know it. Jaebum more so than Jinyoung of course, and because of that he makes Jinyoung lead the conversation. It's apparent when he starts getting really sleepy. Jinyoung goes from resting his head in his hands to dropping it into his arms. He ends up dozing off mid-sentence when he's talking about the issues he had with a character he read about in a book.

"Jinyoung-ah." Jaebum calls, ready to have to carry him to bed. Jinyoung immediately pops his head up.

"Shit." he curses, rubbing his temples and sighing.

"Sleepy now?" Jaebum teases. Jinyoung can barely make an audible reply. He just nods slowly, on the verge of falling asleep again. "Then lets get you into bed." Jaebum grunts, getting up from his seat. He picks up the two mugs and places them into the sink for tomorrow. He coaxes Jinyoung out of his seat and Jinyoung groggily follows him to their room, holding onto his arm for support.

"Thank you." Jinyoung says, finally in bed, resting his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

Jaebum kisses his forehead. "It's okay. You couldn't sleep."

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble though." Jinyoung protests.

"Nah, it was all part of my master plan anyway." Jaebum says, pulling him close into a tight hug.

Jinyoung can barely even think straight when he murmurs, "What plan?"

"Plan to get you back into bed with me." Jaebum grins, slipping his hand into Jinyoung's hair when he feels him smile against the skin of his shoulder. Jinyoung can only remember letting a bemused grin creep on his face before he finally slips away into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I haven't posted a fic since ye olde days where FF.Net was still a thing and porn was called "lemon" so yeah I'm a little rusty. Regardless, this is my first fic in this fandom and I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
